


A Little Spring Cleaning

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Creampie, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Oviposition, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Worried Crowley (Good Omens), fem Aziraphale, fem Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It didn't take long to realize that Aziraphale was completely in over her head with house preparations, making everything just right for a bright new season. With all that energy she'd forgotten to do things a bit more leisurely, and Crowley had her own ideas on how to slow her angel down and do a little housewarming.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Easter 😎  
> (I swear the next thing I write will be something besides smut!! I know I'm capable of writing rated G's/T's!!!)

Crowley was sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching her wife shelve a new edition of _something-something,_ written by _someone who most definitely was already deceased by at least a thousand years,_ and rattling on about the importance of proper organization in a new household when it came to precious works of literature. It didn't matter, the demon was much too focused on the slight sway of her hips, the crinkle of soft fabric as her bodice pressed against oak wood, the specks of dust tangled in the waves of her hair from cleaning out the attic.

She'd known this day would come, or more specifically the month: the dreaded _Spring Clean,_ a time when her angel would be up on her tip-toes dusting things that would never even reach the naked eye. They'd finished moving things into their new home late last Fall, and she'd managed to get Aziraphale to hold off on meticulously re-organizing everything and spending every waking moment looking for nooks to inch a dusting cloth into...until now. It must've been that blasted bird that began chirping in a tree nearby their bedroom window every sunrise a few weeks ago that got the angel so spirited, associating the excruciating noise with some 'music of new life', as she'd probably have called it.

This all had started a few days prior, and since then hardly a thing could pry Aziraphale from her work. Crowley was determined to change that.

"You must be cold. It's chilly in here." the demon began, rocking herself forward up to her knees and wobbling to her feet. She padded over to her lover, prodding the angel's shoulder with a finger. She jumped, apparently too absorbed in her task. _Oh, she really was far gone._

"Ah! Hello dear!" she said enthusiastically, wiping her brow with a careless smile. She huffed out a breath, looking down at her skirt with a mutter and wiping off all the dirt and debris that'd coated it throughout the afternoon. "What was that you just said? I was a little distracted." _A little!_

"I'd say...angel, aren't you positively frigid in that?" she muttered, looking down at her tattered, loose-fitting and honey-colored apron that stood out against the cobalt blue and almost sheer blouse underneath. She smirked, knowing the angel was nearly hopping with excitement for Spring as the days went by, each day a tad warmer than the last- well, in most cases. It'd been flurrying snow just last Wednesday, though she'd suspected it was just because of the tragedy movie they'd watched that day. Her angel never take react well to those. In any case, she was dressed in floral colors and had even been borrowing a bit of the demon's makeup just to give her face a brighter appearance. Not that she needed it, rosy and handsome as ever, but Crowley always enjoyed seeing her wearing some of her own things. 

"Now that you mention it, it is a bit cool in here." she said, tapping a finger under her chin. "I hadn't noticed. I suppose I shouldn't have left the windows open." Air was breezing in, along with the smell of grass and ozone from last night's downpour. The two of them had been doing so much gardening that there was a musk of soil, gardenia and lilac everywhere around, combining with the scent of eucalyptus that wafted out of a candle on a nearby desk. Plants lined every available patch of sun in the house. English Ivy, Pothos and various fern plants drooped down over bookcases, soaking in the rays of sun that Aziraphale let in at the start of every day. She was so excited to watch everything grow, having emptied a few packets of seeds into pots all around the house and knelt by them for about twenty minutes yesterday before Crowley finally managed to convince her that they would never sprout under a watching eye. 

The demon walked over to the entrance of their bedroom, picking up a thick, lavender jumper from the top of a dresser. She paused, bringing it up to her face for a quick sniff, the piece still smelling like coffee and vanilla cream from the last time her angel had been wearing it. Aziraphale had spilled a bit during a fit of laughter, and though the stain had been miracled away in an instant, it still had the faintest scent leftover. It mixed with the angel's usual cologne, and Crowley couldn't help but look up at the bed across from her. It was so terribly tidy right now, and had been the past month. Aziraphale had just been too busy with so many activities that she'd been forgoing sleep and didn't even stop for a nap, and the demon had been dying to get her to stop and take things slower for a change. And bury her face in her shoulders while they both were tucked under the thick comforter. And a few other things, but one thing at a time, she decided. 

She trekked back over to the angel, who was trying to decide between a few different shades to paint the walls. 

"I'll save you the time: all black." she muttered as she flopped the jumper down on Aziraphale's shoulder, sliding down on a bench to watch once more. 

"I don't think so, dear girl- and thank you." she said cheerily as she stretched out her arms and tugged the pullover on, hair fluffing out with static as she squeezed her head through. "Though it's a nice idea to use some dark colors. I want to decide on something we both love." she turned the color card over so that the demon could peer at it. "What about a blue shade? It'd remind me of the sun on a clear morning, or perhaps cornflowers."

"I don't see the problem, just miracle whatever you want up there." she mumbled, tipping up cold coffee down her throat with a grimace. "You can always change it if it's not what you want."

"No no, I want to do it manually! Wouldn't it be fun? It'd be such a gratifying thing to see it all come together, and you-"

"You really want to go to all that trouble?" she sighed, drooping her head, " _Angel,_ you've been working nonstop." 

"No, well I-I mean-uhm-I did take a break yesterday when-"

"You were weeding the flowerbed, angel. That isn't a break." she scoffed, dipping her nails into her drink to pull out a flower petal that'd managed to drift in from the window while she wasn't looking.

"There's so much to do! I can't just drop it all at once..." she trailed off, scrunching up her brows. The side of her face was highlighted by sunlight coming through curtains that'd been changed a million times over, frizz glinting in the slopes of soft curls. She wanted to run her hands through it. "This is our home. I want it to look and feel like it, and so I need to arrange everything till it's perfect."

"I know, and I've been trying my best to keep up with you, but it's alright to put it on hold for a while." she drawled as she walked over to the angel, rubbing a hand along her neck. "You've been doing a wonderful job, and this house really does feel like somewhere we could spend the rest of eternity in- or at least half of it, if you ever decide on somewhere else." she chuckled, planting a small kiss on Aziraphale's forehead. "At the end of the day, though, it'll get done eventually. You don't have to do it all at once, and it'll be more enjoyable if we take some time on it. There's no rush."

"You're right. Ah...I'm sorry, I just get so eager." she looked to the side, fidgeting with the demon's cropped, burgundy shirt, the bottom of the front tied in a little bow thanks to the angel's adjustment a while back. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, anything that doesn't involve exertion. We could go out somewhere, have a nice dinner, maybe-" a sudden idea popped in her head, making her cough into her elbow to mask the wave of embarrassment that followed. "-maybe watch a show."

"Hm? I know that look, dear. What are you thinking?" 

"Ah...well, er...you...know how things are in the Spring, right? All the animals out there are finding ma- _partners_ and building their own homes like us. You know, we could learn a thing or two from them." she felt stupid for bringing this up, searching her mind for other options that were easier to describe. "Perhaps just a picnic then. Right under that tree out back while it's still blossoming." 

"Animals? What about their homes?" she said, puzzled but smiling. "Come on, you've got to tell me. I'll go straight back to working if you don't, you've got me dreadfully interested."

" _Ngk_...I don't know exactly where I was going with that. Just...how they...they spend time together in their nests and prepare for..." she gulped, face burning, "- _other generations._ " Aziraphale tilted her head, squinting her eyes.

"So you want to build a burrow underground...?"

"No! Well, maybe sometime, but right now-" she finally stammered, grabbing the soft hands of her lover that trailed up her cheeks and kissed them. "I just want to figure it out as we go."

* * *

Crowley restlessly fiddled with a bookmark that'd found its way onto the floor by her side of the bed, twitching with excitement despite her hesitation. After the past week she suspected Aziraphale's body would be stiff from getting up on ladders and bending down to inspect nooks and crannies for any hint of dirt, resisting Crowley's many offers to make things so much easier with just a miracle or two every now and again for the sake of authenticity. She had a lot of ideas on how the rest of the afternoon could play out, but if today could just end with the two of them huddled next to each other, that'd be enough. 

She jolted, but sighed happily when she felt Aziraphale graze a hand over her back, whispering a few words into her ear. 

"How do you want to start, dear? I promise I'll leave all the work for tomorrow, just let you take your time with me, alright?" The demon could've groaned with relief at that thought, having spent so much time just waiting for a moment when they'd slow down in each other's company. "Now what were you talking about earlier?"

" _Fffff_ - _uck_." most of the word came out as a long breath between her teeth, leaning her head back as Aziraphale started rubbing her hands around the demon's temples. "You sure you're up for this? I know you're tired. I can just take care of you, make a dinner and give you a long bath afterwards."

"That does sound pleasing. How about after? I'd love for you to take care of me either way. You're so very good at that." she murmured, petting circles into Crowley's shoulders. "You're so good to me. Have you been waiting for this?" The demon nodded her head, laying back into the angel's cushy torso. "You're been patient, haven't you? I think it's high time I give you a nice reward." Crowley swallowed at that, pushing herself closer as the angel swept fingers through her hair. "What do you want, darling? You can have anything."

The demon turned herself around, using her hands to gently push Aziraphale onto her back. Crowley crawled up to hover over her, looking down at her angel who was smiling back, nestled in pillows and blankets. It took her no time to lean in and connect their lips, curling her fingers around the angel's to feel the ever-present warmth and softness. Not a day went by without at least one kiss, but ones like these always sent a chill through her, knowing that nothing was on her lover's mind right now but her. No work, no cleaning, just this moment between the two of them. 

Normally the process of out wriggling out of their clothes was one of her favorite parts of their love-making, wrapping her hands around fabric that was still slightly moist with sweat on hot days, always smelling sweetly of Aziraphale. Despite all of this, she wanted to be as close as possible, as soon as possible. She wanted her angel bare, nothing to keep them apart. It didn't take much to communicate this, fingers already sliding under her apron, keeping her eyes fixed up at Aziraphale. She squeezed at the skin below, mouth moving in to lick at the hollow of her neck.

"I want these off." she whispered, already tugging up the hem of her skirt and emphasizing her words with a few soft nips. Aziraphale chuckled, snapping her fingers to get rid of the clothes before the demon could manage to rip them off herself.

"Oh my, I really have made you wait too long. Your eyes are so _hungry_." she whispered, pulling Crowley's mouth back down on her neck, smoothing out her hair.

"Ssss'been too long since I've been able to sit between these." she murmured through the skin between her teeth, grazing her hands up the angel's thighs, "Can I really be blamed?"

"It's only been a week or so." she said with a small giggle, tugging the demon in by the back of her head.

" _Exactly_. Much too long." she growled, inching herself closer. Taking a last nibble, looking down at the angel, lips rosy and plump, eyes staring blissfully back at her. There was a nearly painful tug of happiness in her chest, knowing she'd always have this, this wonder of a being all to herself. Oh, she was going to _ravish_ her.

"Are you ever going to tell me what it was you wanted to do? I can still see it in your face. You're hiding something." Crowley felt that blush creeping in again, realizing she had her lover right where she wanted her, and still had no idea how to begin. 

"I just- _fuck_ -have you ever...I don't know...thought of maybe..."

"Out with it." she said with mock frustration, a grin still painted on her face. "Are you going to make me wait all night before you tell me, love? What about that bath you promised?"

"Fine! I want to-" she gulped again, momentarily shifting her gaze to the side so it wouldn't feel as intimidating to say in front of an audience. "I want to _breed_ you." She waited a moment before looking back, expecting a look of disgust perhaps. Aziraphale seemed to look confused, but amused.

"Isn't that what we always do?"

"Wh-no, not like that. It's a little more...involved." she stuttered, heart fluttering as she realized she'd finally said it. Well, this was happening. "You know how, er...how some animals give birth? Like how a bird might? I'd...like to do that with you."

".. _.Ohh!"_ she exclaimed all of a sudden, a smile hidden behind her lips. "I see now. So you want to lay-"

"Can we save the talking for a while later?!" she finally huffed, nudging her mouth back on the angel's neck. "Some things are better if you just let them happen naturally."

"Alright. Just...I didn't know you wanted children. Not so soon, at least. We only just moved in."

"Wait-I didn't mean-not like _that_. Just for the pleasure of it, like a simulation of sorts. So many creatures find mates in the Spring, and since your my-my partner, I thought you might enjoy doing something similar."

"Ah, I see. Then how are we going to go about this?" she questioned, opening her legs invitingly. Crowley looked dumbly down at her, heart rate picking up. " _How are you going to breed me, darling?"_ The demon could've discorporated then and there at her words if it wasn't for the angel's constant rub on her back, a little hum at the back of her throat to soothe her nerves. Her eyes were loving and gentle, always understanding of her every whim. She'd never find judgement in them.

"I hadn't exactly thought it through...the idea just came to me earlier. I thought of you carrying something-of _ours_. Something I could give you, and you'd keep them warm for me. I don't know, if the idea sounds off-putting to you, we can just go about things like normal."

"Nonsense, it sounds lovely." she murmured, lifting her knees higher and resting them to her sides. "I trust whatever plans you have for me, dear. Go on and do what you like." Crowley nodded, planting a soft kiss onto an equally tender mouth, shutting her eyes to let the moment wash over them. She could feel Aziraphale's exhales against her cheek, letting her fingers freely comb through her tousled hair, sweeping wisps of cloud-like fringe to the side of her face.

"Before anything else, I'm going to need to get you nice and open." she said, voice deepening, arousal suddenly seeping into her tone. She kept her gaze fixed on Aziraphale as she lowered herself down between the angel's thighs, prodding her tongue against her labia. The angel chuckled, teasingly grabbing a pillow to cover her own face with in mock embarrassment.

"Oh dear, you absolute beast! Trying to undo me with your sinful words?" Crowley grinned, sliding her tongue up the two lips the same time that she pressed a finger inside her, forcing a surprised gasp out of the angel.

"I can promise you, I'll be undoing you with more than just words." She wasn't at all patient enough to take her time today, already slipping in another finger to join the last and worked them around in a circle with she closed her mouth around the entirety of her clit. Aziraphale didn't bother speaking after that, using all her breath to groan into her pillow as the demon mercilessly sucked at her, continuously thrusting her fingers in all the while. She was relaxing into the stretch quite nicely, though that didn't exactly come as a surprise, given how many times they'd done this and how perfected the demon's methods of pleasuring her had become. Crowley knew her body well, and would not hesitate to use that to her advantage at times like these. 

Three fingers were inside now, curling and pressing and pulling, mouth suckling down for long seconds before flicking her tongue upwards again for a few lighter strokes. The demon looked up at her, the pillow having fallen to the side as her jaw opened, lovely little noises escaping. She was clinging to the sheets, burying her head to the side.

The beast slipped in a fourth digit, raising her mouth away this time and avoiding her clit completely so Aziraphale wouldn't come too quickly. She focused on thrusting, watching her wife's expressions at every moment to make sure she was ready for more. 

"Please? Can you go on and-"

"Not yet, love. I need you nice and spread open. Don't worry, I'll have you all filled up before long" she purred, giving her clit a few taps to keep her sated. A few minutes of careful stretching passed before she was pleased with her work, letting her hand slide back out and pat her stomach. "Are you ready?" she questioned, though slipped her tongue in to replace the fingers a few times just to make sure she was properly wet. "We can keep going if you want."

"Dear, I believe your cock can do the rest." she said modestly, spreading her legs wider as she smiled down at the beast. "I could take two at this point..."

"One thing at a time, angel." she choked, making the idea a note for later. She sat up, pulling down her shorts and positioning herself between the two thighs that eagerly spread open for her. "I guess we...just begin this like normal then?"

"Whatever you like. All I care about is having you inside me as quickly as possible." _Aziraphale really was determined to break her in every way today._

"As you wish." she said with a long smile, cupping the angel's knees and pulling them further apart as she created an effort and pressed it against her cunt. "This alright? Maybe too big, too small..." she questioned, already well aware of just what Aziraphale liked after all this time. It was actually a bit thicker than usual for this configuration, generally opting for a cock slender enough to tease Aziraphale slowly till she demanded more. She had an idea of what she was going to do-or try to, anyway- and the extra width would come in handy. They'd figure this out together.

Aziraphale squeezed remorselessly around her as she pushed inside, smiling innocently as if she hadn't just tried to sabotage the entire thing. The demon glared down at her, moving in so slow it was cruel, earning a whine of impatience. "If we're going to do this, you need to slow down, angel." she chided, sliding a finger along Aziraphale's pouting lips. "Just lay back and feel everything. Let it wash over you in its own time."

"You're the one who nearly ripped off my clo- _ahh!"_ Crowley gave her a hard, deep thrust, and the angel melted back into the pillows with a pleasured moan. " _Mmmg_ -J-just like that!"

" _Patience_ , angel." she murmured, beginning a slow rock into her lover, resting her mouth down against Aziraphale's to give her something to suck on, keep her mind busy while the demon's body prepared for such a strange new expansion. She wasn't sure how to go about this, using some gentle grinding motions to wedge herself inside without moving too much every few seconds. 

She looked down at Aziraphale, spread out for her and her alone, thinking of all the ways they'd connected throughout their time together. All the trust built up to this moment, from little encounters to friendship, and finally to a life spent in each other's company. 

She imagined the buildup of pleasure shared between the two of them, watching her cock work its way gradually deeper into the wet warmth that invited her in freely, having to stop her hand before it slid down onto the folds of her labia. She wanted to take her time, mate her lover properly. 

There was something beginning to shift in her awareness, a dull ache that forced her hips to speed up. It was different than normal, a pressure building up in the base of her cock that encouraged her body to stretch and expand, continue to build up this wonderful sensation of fullness.

Aziraphale was happy when the movements picked up, chuckling triumphantly and spreading her legs wider, though her voice sounded a bit breathier as she apparently began to feel whatever was changing in the demon press into her as well with each movement. 

"That's right, keep going, you lovely thing." the angel whispered, wrapping her arms around Crowley's neck, kissing at her cheek. "You always make me feel so good, treat me just perfectly." The demon grunted, shoving herself deep with a long, shaky breath. It caught her off guard, trying to reign her body back into control. Every word her angel uttered was pushing her further toward the edge, and she hardly knew where that edge was right now. She was doing everything as it felt right, obeying the instincts that were taking over, and they weren't patient.

Grabbing Aziraphale's knees, she pushed them wider and lower, till they nearly reached her head. Her body was pliant and willing, ready to move any way the demon wished, a smile peeking from her furrowed brow every once in a while so the beast knew to keep going.

The demon let out a low growl, and the angel looked at her in surprise, cupping the sides of her face to slow her down a moment.

"You alright, love?" she breathed, and the demon jerked out a nod, leaning into the touch. She kissed her palm and nipped at her wrist, savoring the angel's smile before her body again sank deep, continuing to lurch forward.

The bed creaked and shook, shivering against the force of her own strength. Her body was burning hot, and she didn't even notice her mouth moving in to bite down on Aziraphale's neck. The angel was letting out a string of noises, whimpering beside her ear; Crowley stared down on her wife, whose expression was etched with pleasure, and could only think of how much she adored her.

Crowley couldn't manage to stay focused on anything for much longer, body working on its own accord as she slammed in one final thrust and held her place there, bodies locked together. Her thoughts clouded up, sole concentration on pushing herself closer, closer to the one being that loved her more than anything. Beneath her Aziraphale seemed to be caught in a trance of her own, eyes rolled back and mouth agape. There was a searing heat shared between the two of them, sweat that dripped down from Crowley's torso onto her angel's, and the demon's hands gripped feverishly into the sheets on either side of her. 

A few moments of this strange delirium passed before her breathing picked up, thrusts starting back up on their own, working herself impossibly closer before she felt a pressure growing, growing, and suddenly release as a bulge passed through herself and into the place where they were perfectly connected, a trickle of slick slipping out of Aziraphale as she stretched to allow the sudden entry. Aziraphale cried out, gripping into the demon's hair.

Crowley had a few moments to pant, checking over the angel below and trying to organize her muddled thoughts before another wave of pleasure flowed through her, gasping and snapping her hips forward. More pressure, more of that impossible, wonderful stretch that grew and grew till it finally passed into her angel. 

Aziraphale was so wet, cunt sopping between the two of them, trails of slick gliding down her belly, thighs and onto the bed below. It looked incredibly flushed, rosy and dripping, her clit stiff but pliant to every movement. The demon wanted to smooth a finger over it, but was afraid she might somehow break this reverie between them.

One final rock into Aziraphale left the demon weak and exhausted, sinking down to pant into her neck. She nearly dozed off in the next few minutes before she heard those blissful chuckles, saw her lover smiling tenderly at her as she raised her head.

"I believe I've been properly undone."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're okay?" Crowley murmured, picking up a bottle of a honey-almond scented shampoo and squeezed a bit in her palm, rubbing it through Aziraphale's wet tangles of hair that cascaded down the rim of the tub and into her hands. "Not feeling strange or anything?"

"Not at all- just like the last time you asked. I wish you'd stop worrying, love." she sighed back, relaxed her head into the working fingers that rubbed at her skull, combing the soap through with a shaky touch. "It's not as if any harm could come to me in the first place. You should get in the tub with me for a while...you must be exhausted, working so hard for me." The demon flushed at the comment, cupping some water with her palm to rinse into the sudsy mop. 

"I'm perfectly fine, never been better in fact. You, though, you were practically catatonic for a while there. I looked down and your eyes were rolled back, hardly a breath coming out-"

"I was doing just wonderful, my dear lady. I just felt so good that nothing was worth responding to. You looked about the same, staring down at me with those eyes all wide and glazed, grinding into me till there wasn't a hint of space left between us...I believe you enjoyed it just as much as I did." she purred, tilting her head further into the demon's hands when she felt a thumb graze over her ear.

"Well yes but...you're absolutely sure you're-"

"Crowley, darling, I feel perfectly well." she muttered, sinking deeper into the massaging touch. The demon coaxed Aziraphale forward, stepping down into the tub behind her and set about rinsing the soap clean of her hair. "That's it, just relax. You deserve it as much as I do, if not more." The beast was thankful now more than ever that they didn't have to physically move their bodies in order to walk to the bathroom, limbs still quivering from use.

She wrapped her arms around the angel's belly, feeling how it'd grown from her...er, contributions. She was only now beginning to wrap her head around the fact that they'd actually done this, and wasn't sure what to do or say. What would happen now? Would the...the _eggs_ simply disappear by morning? It seemed like quite a lot of work for just that but she was more than satisfied with the evening. Her angel was wrapped up in her arms, leaning happily against her as she continued to massage Aziraphale's neck. Right now, more than any other time she could remember, she felt at home.

"I could never even begin to describe how much I love you." she whispered, laying her head forward onto the angel's shoulder, letting her own hair seep into the water and curl around Aziraphale's arm. 

"You do, dear, all the time." she muttered back, rubbing a hand into Crowley's hair, threading the wet tips between her fingertips. "There isn't a moment I don't feel adored." The demon closed her eyes, feeling the wisps of steam rise up from the water and spiral around their bodies. "Thank you for doing all this with me, darling. I think I'll very much enjoy a good night's sleep tonight. I didn't even realize how much I've been working till now, forgetting to cherish a quiet evening like this with you."

"Well, it's been nice watching the house come together. Finding a place for everything that belongs to you and I, knowing it's _ours-_ not to mention how pretty you look when your clothes are all stained with dirt from the garden." she simpered, hiding a kiss just under the angel's ear. 

They stayed in the tub for another half-hour, bodies pressed close together. The room was silent aside from the sound of crickets beginning to chirp outside, and a faint instrumental melody emanating from the living room, having been started up earlier that evening.

The two entities finally began to stand up, though Crowley quickly stopped the angel before she could try to get up on her own, carefully lifting her up and setting her down on a soft rug. 

"Can't have you exerting yourself, dove." she whispered, looking down admirably over the angel, who waited patiently with her knees under her while the demon fetched a fluffy towel to dry her with. Her body was warm and tender from the bath, and Crowley paused her patting every now and again to kiss the skin. She savored the sweet smell of her lover as she went, heat against her lips with every touch.

When Aziraphale was dry, she squeezed some lotion onto her hand, smoothing it over the angel's shoulders and down her back. The scent of apple, lily and nutmeg wafted against her nose as her fingers slid over her arms with the buttery substance and then kneaded into her hands. 

The beast hesitated when she reached the angel's belly, hands careful and light as she started to rub over it, feeling the fullness. Even with the slight stretch of eggs within her, her skin was still so cushy and tender."You're gorgeous..." she breathed, finishing her work with a kiss on her nape. New little stretchmarks decorated the angel's abdomen and thighs alongside her usual ones, the slightest golden glow about them. The demon couldn't help but trace her fingers along them, evidence of their shared night. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Crowley watched her angel as she selected a light, cotton nightgown across from her, pulling her hair through with a sigh. Her neckline was embellished with little lacy ribbon and satin flowers that curled against each other. Her hair was slightly damp from the bath, and she was giving it a quick comb-through to get rid of a few tangles. She was humming under her breath, unable to let that small smile fade from her lips. 

The demon pulled the comforter back for the angel, excited to nuzzle into her back, feel the warmth of her and whisper a few more words in her ear before she drifted off. Aziraphale sank down into the sheets blissfully, laying on her side so Crowley could melt into her usual place next to her.

Her eyes batted once they'd gotten properly nestled together, and the last thing she remembered was the feeling of her wife's hand slowly stroking along her belly.

* * *

"C-" Aziraphale murmured softly into the pillows, the demon stirring at her movements. It must've been around four in the morning, darkness still peering in from the windows. The beast rustled from under her shelter of blankets, squinting her eyes and shoving tangles of garnet hair out of her eyes."Crow-ley" she finished, suddenly arching herself backwards into the demon. 

"Angel?!" she bolted upright, looking down with panic at her lover by her side. "What's wrong? Is anything hurting? Do you need me to-" she didn't have time to complete the sentence, Aziraphale weakly sitting up and pushing the demon over, scooting herself on top. Her eyes were blown, a trail of drool dripping down from her chin, and- _oh_. She was already tugging Crowley's satin pajama shorts down, taking the demon's effort from the night before in her mouth. She wasn't patient, bobbing almost frantically. Each dip down to the hilt grazed just a hint of teeth against the shaft. The demon hissed and bucked her hips.

Crowley could hardly see in the darkness, her wife a mere outline as she fumbled to reach the switch for the lamp, eventually letting her arm fall slack, eyes adjusting to the dim light from the moon. The angel stopped, moving herself till her hips hovered just above the demon's length, yanking her nightgown up to her waist and then sat down, slick gushing down as she did so. Oh _Satan_ she was wet, her warm thighs slapping down on Crowley without warning.

The demon had never seen her this turned on her life, body flushed and sweat soaking through the thin gown. At some point throughout the night she'd managed to manifest her wings, and they were a ruffled mess behind her back. "Annnmg-ngel-holy-" she began, words jumbling as her lover began rocking down on her in quick, deep thrusts. "Angel, _honey_ , it's okay." she panted, rubbing her thumbs over Aziraphale's kneecaps. "Slow down, love. Talk to me."

"I'm sorry- _ahh!"_ she whined, seemingly unable to stop completely even as she spoke. "I just-I feel so strange-oh, _please_ let me do this. You feel so, so _good."_ The entirety of the last sentence came out as a deep moan, and Crowley took the opportunity to stroke a finger over her throbbing clit. She lurched at the touch, grinding into her hand with a loud gasp. 

"Alright then, beautiful thing. Use me just like you want. I'm all yours." she purred, cupping the tops of Aziraphale's thighs in her hands to press her deeper. "Just let me help you feel good. Let me help you come." She sank back into the sheets, transfixed on the bewitching sight above her. Aziraphale looked desperate, wanton, gripping at the beast's flanks. "How does that feel, love?"

" _Crowley_ , absolutely _fantastic!"_ she grunted, tongue sliding out between words. Crowley grinned, thrusting her hips up to meet the angel as she slid down, which earned a pleasured groan and a string of words she might consider dreadfully profane any other time. Thankfully the demon was more than eager to hear.

She felt her angel tighten around her in just a few more minutes of this, crying out and drooping down on the demon's chest. She blinked with surprise at how fast the entire thing had happened. Aziraphale had never really been one to do anything very hurriedly. Regardless, she took the opportunity to gently coax the angel over onto her back and finished inside her with a few good thrusts. 

After taking a minute to pant and regain her thoughts, the beast began checking Aziraphale over again. No bruises, no redness, nothing to indicate there was any pain. She looked dreamy, in fact, eyes nearly closed.

"I told...you...m'fine." she sighed, words barely audible and laced with the sweet aftertaste of a satisfying orgasm. "I just... _haa_...I just started feeling really tingly and cold. Like you were the only thing that could warm me up, and there was- an itch, deep inside, that I needed you to sate...oh darling, I'm sorry for waking you. You might be tired."

"Nonsense, I'm glad I could help." she whispered, licking her lips as she watched beads of cum dripping down from between her angel's thighs. "Are you planning on making this a habit? I can just stay awake if you'd prefer."

"No no...I don't know what came over me. It was all a little sudden. I promise I'll let you get a good long sleep, alright darling?" she finished, already squeezing her arms around Crowley. 


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley stood in the kitchen, watching the steam from sizzling bacon curl out of a frying pan in front of her, staring dumbly through a window as she waded through the morning in a blissed-out daze. There was a platter to her right that she was slowly filling up with food, a cup of raspberries next to a few squares of shortbread that were topped with a drizzle of dark chocolate and sea salt. She wasn't sure what drink would suit her angel the best today, maybe a strong cup of coffee or perhaps something lighter. She squinted her eyes at the tea cupboard, fingers twiddling over an apple rooibos, caramel chai, earl grey and several different brands of green tea. Aziraphale deserved the best, and it'd take some thought. The kettle was already starting to whistle, so she'd have to make a decision soon.

She jolted as arms wrapped around her waist, a familiar nose snuggling into her shoulder. 

"Angel, I was going to bring you breakfast. No need to get up so early." she said with a grin, looking back at Aziraphale, who was a mess of tangled hair and disheveled wings. "How do you feel? I checked on you before I left and you were out like a light." The angel was toying with Crowley's silky black robe, reaching up to sniff at her neck.

"I feel fine...but I'd like to stay here, if that's okay." she said, voice small and even a bit timid.

"You don't sound fine, and why would I mind? It's our house after all." she muttered and she turned to face her lover. Aziraphale truly was unkempt, eyes peering our from her mop of hair and clinging to the demon's gown. "Angel, you look faint. You want so sit down?"

"Crowley..." she murmured as she pressed her body in close, hands gripping Crowley's arms. "Please don't leave me alone. Please. I need you." The demon stared at her, panic rising in her chest at that sorrowful voice. She snapped her fingers and every piece of food she'd prepared appeared neatly on the platter, picking it up with one hand and raising her other in invitation. Aziraphale happily took the arm offered and clung to her like she could fade any second. 

"I'm not going anywhere, promise. Let's get you back to bed."

* * *

A few days had passed by, and things were relatively normal- aside from Aziraphale, who was most decidedly not her normal self at all. She'd been staying in their bedroom almost exclusively, but would hobble over to find Crowley whenever she left to make a meal or bring something she thought would make the room more comfortable. The angel would wrap her arms around the demon, whining and nuzzling against her, as if she'd been gone for years. Crowley decided soon on to simply stay put as well, having no need to leave other than force of habit. 

She was happy to learn the angel had decided to give up on her Spring cleaning for a couple extra days, opting to enjoy the feeling of being pampered while she continued to carry around the eggs in her belly. There was no telling when she'd get tired of the experience, having no particular anatomy to base the process on, and it kept Crowley wondering what would happen next.

She'd managed to fill the room with a good amount of things she thought might help: piles of the angel's favorite books, as many blankets and pillows as she could find around the house, a few plants( which she'd covered with one of said blankets, suspicious of their watching leaves) and anything else that Aziraphale usually enjoyed having around. The place felt sufficiently cozy, a window cracked open to let in some breeze and a steaming cup of honey chamomile tea sitting by the bed. She'd also layed some extra blankets and towels on the mattress, frequently fluffing up pillows and fussing over anything she worried might bother Aziraphale, despite the angel's constant reassurances. Something about this time felt so incredibly intimate, and she wanted everything to be comfortable as possible.

The most work the angel had managed to do in the past few days was take walks outside, the demon keeping their arms connected throughout most of it. They'd eaten outside earlier that day, in fact, and Aziraphale had gotten midway through a slice of sandwich before her face flushed and she started moaning into her food. It was hard at first to differentiate the noise from one of his usual hums of approval after a particularly good meal, but as she dropped the piece and started crawling over to Crowley with dilated eyes, it didn't take long to realize what was happening. She'd swiftly carried her back to bed after that.

It didn't take long to realize that something was wrong with her angel- or right, depending on perspective- and she was constantly worrying. Even now Aziraphale was burying her face in the demon's shoulder, grinding up against her, panting out words she could scarcely understand. Only a few hours at most would pass by at a time without the two of them making love- or rather, _mating_ , as she'd finally accepted. Perhaps Aziraphale was aware of how strange the whole situation was and was doing it purposefully just to fluster the demon; either way, Crowley didn't care. As long as her love was safe and close to her, she felt confident in whatever might happen.

Aziraphale seemed to have been enjoying letting her wings out for a change, and the demon gave them a much-overdue preening while the angel was busy eating a plate of crêpes she'd layed out on the bed in front of her. Crowley snickered under her breath when she looked over at her, mouth coated powdered sugar and syrup, seemingly oblivious to her messy appearance. Something about these past few days truly took away a lot of her self-awareness, and it didn't bother the demon one bit.

Aziraphale had also convinced the demon to bring out her own wings as well, and soon was nuzzling her face into them whenever the beast turned her back. Crowley couldn't help but feel a bit proud; her angel seemed so amazed by them, much like the first time she'd ever ran her hands through them back in Eden. Loose down feathers now coated the bed and floor, but Aziraphale seemed to prefer it like that for the time being, calling it "especially snug" that way. The demon generally found herself trying to impress her lover at every turn, though she had absolutely no reason to; they'd already been married several times, four times if you could count the one time they got black-out drunk and did so by accident.

"I wish you'd stop worrying about me, my dear lady. I'm as well as ever- though admittedly haven't been getting much work done. I still haven't even decided on the paint colors!" she groaned, crossing her arms as the demon once again checked over her body for any kind of injury or pain. "Maybe pink would be better...how about a nice salmon shade?" 

"You should be letting yourself rest. I can't imagine how you can even get out of bed at this point, angel, with all the...er..."

" _Breeding?"_ she whispered coyly, snickering as the demon flushed deeply. 

"Well, that, and the fact that you're still carrying around so much extra weight with you." she muttered, hands gently patting her stomach, midway through a little massage she'd started up. "It must hurt at least a bit. I know you're incredibly strong, but-"

"Exactly, so there's no need to worry. You've been taking exceptionally good care of me, and I couldn't ask for anything more than having you near right now. Ah, I know I've been being a bit clingy, I just can't bear the thought of you getting sidetracked, maybe gone for hours on end..."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." she murmured, nipping along the shell of the angel's ear. "You've got me properly captivated, you know. There isn't a thing more stunning in this world than you."

"Oh dear, don't talk like that or I'll bury you inside me again." she said with a tiny chuckle, though she was already beginning to twitch and shift, rubbing her thighs restlessly. "If anyone's sore, it has to be you. I truly had no idea my body would react so...strongly to all this. You've been so good to me, darling, staying right by my side and keeping me warm and filled."

" _Fuck_ -" the demon breathed, thumbs rubbing against her inner thighs. Aziraphale's bosom seemed a bit swelled as the days went on, nipples stiff at the slightest puff of cool air in the room. They were pink as some of the early-season flowers outside, and so far Crowley had been resisting giving them a proper suck. So far. "Angel, you mind if I..." she trailed off, prodding at one of the buds with the tip of a finger. She flinched, but eagerly nodded, spreading her legs wider for the beast to crawl closer.

The demon carefully cupped the bottom of one breast with a palm, watching for any reactions that'd indicate that they were too sensitive or sore to continue. She began to knead it lightly, slowing every few seconds to check her wife's expressions, and the angel only smiled back calmly. When she was sure there was no pain, she finally lifted open her mouth and sank down around the nub, tongue circling around it. She hummed with gratitude, petting the angel's belly all the while with a hand while her other was busy inching its way to her clit. 

"Oh, that's lovely, dear." she sighed, staring down with a calm smile. "Your lips are still so red from earlier." Crowley slid her tongue over her top lip, feeling the sensitive skin, remembering with the smile how long she'd spent locked around her lover's mouth. 

"Sss'probably just lipstick. Think some of yours might've rubbed off on me." she teased around a tender areola, tapping over Aziraphale's public bone as she spread her fingers to encase the two sides of labia. Using a slow, circular motion, she began moving her hand around the two lips and dragging her fingers left and right. She lightly flicked a thumb over the center of her clit, rubbing over the hood.

"Wait-hold on I-I think I'm going to-" Crowley peered up from her stupor, seeing the angel's face even more red than it should've been given the situation. " _Mmg_ -I'm sorry, I thought I could hold out a little longer- _ahh!"_

" _Mmm?"_ she mumbled, confusedly unlatching her mouth to look up at her. "Is something wrong? Does it hurt?"

"No-darling it's too-just _look!"_ she groaned, motioning downwards. Crowley felt herself salivate slightly, heart hammering as she watched a pool of slick gush down Aziraphale's thighs, sliding onto the towels below. She wanted to lap at it, the desire only growing as she heard the angel utter a euphoric moan, but continued to hold back. She instead shifted closer till her body was flush with Aziraphale's side, rubbing a hand along the angel's face, kissing her sweaty brow. Her skin was heating up, body trembling as more and more noises left her slack mouth.

"I've got you, Zira. I'm here." she murmured, giving up her worry as she remembered the angel was always in complete control of anything they did. If she really felt pain, she could stop at any point, and Crowley would be there to wrap her up securely beneath waiting wings and kiss her, chase away any ache, any fear. "What's happening?"

"I-C-rowley-it's coming out." she muttered into the demon's neck, twitching and jolting, cries growing in intensity. Crowley looked down to the angel's glistening clit, stretching wide over something pearly blue, the head of it peeking out. Her heart raced as she saw it, glancing back at Aziraphale's face. 

"Does it hurt? Do you want this to stop now?"

"No! Haa-Darling, this feels absolutely _amazing_. It feels so big, I-I feel like I'm stuck right on the brink of coming every instant, and-and it feels... _dear_... knowing you had me carry something you made just for me...and now it's finally ready to come out." she groaned, eyes half-lidded and wet. Crowley could've come herself that very instant if she wasn't determined to see her angel through it, sitting up to gently pull Aziraphale upright and into her arms. She sat behind her, hoisting her knees wide and apart, admiring the pool of slick that slipped down on the towel under her. Taking the angel's neck in her mouth, she nibbled at the skin as she listened to those lovely cries and waited patiently. 

"That's right love, just relax, let it slip out on its own." Aziraphale arched her back against the demon, saliva dripping down her chin. "Remember how easily you swallowed them up, sucking me in like you were positively _starving_ , begging to be filled." The angel let out a shuddering moan, throwing her head back as an egg slid out and landed softly on the bed below. It had a silvery finish and was a little smaller than an orange, a perfect oval. "Oh, dove, you did so good! Just look at that, look at what you kept nice and warm just for me. I'm so proud of you, so very proud."

"There's still two more to go..." she said in a small, breathy voice, leaning her sweaty back closer against Crowley's torso. "I-I need-I need you right now, dear."

"Hm? What do you mean?" 

"I want you. I want you inside me even while I'm-"

"What?! Angel, you can't possibly hold any more."

"No, I promise I'm alright, darling. I feel so, so _good_ , and-and I still want _more_." she moaned, pushing her hips against the demon. "Please? Will you help me?" Crowley snarled with arousal, setting the angel forward onto all fours. She tugged her fly down, seeing Aziraphale had already gotten herself nicely slicked in preparation, the demon's fingers easily sliding into the tighter space. The angel leaned into the touch, thighs burning as Crowley pushed in. 

"How's that feel? Are you going to be okay like this?" The angel nodded frantically, greedily starting up the thrusts by herself, and the demon quickly responded to the movements. Rocking her forward, she leaned down to press kisses onto her back, petting at her clit that was warm and utterly drenched. She could already feel the pressure of a lump sliding between the two of them, sitting down backwards and pulling the angel back on top of her. Spreading Aziraphale's thighs open, she didn't move, letting her angel feel the fullness stretch her wide. " _Fuck_ , angel, you really are a marvel. Open up, just like that, let it come out. I've got you."

The angel groaned hoarsely and twitched, tensing as another egg fell beside the other with a thump. "Ah, just look at you. What a strong thing you are, pushing these out all by yourself and still having room for me." she purred, thrusting up slightly. "You're beautiful, just amazing. Keep going, angel. Just one more." She cupped a hand under Aziraphale's chin, laving her throat and rocking her hips upwards while she waited for the next mound to slide into place.

" _Ahhh_...closer, dear, just a little closer." she mumbled, gripping against Crowley's sides, continuously squeezing and relaxing her muscles. Her breath was hot and moist, her milky skin flushed pink, prickled up as if it was a chilly Winter's day. "Just a- little- _ahhhh! Crowley-mggh!"_

A final egg neared her entrance, and she paused to enjoy the stretch before letting her body run on instinct. As it slid down between her thighs, her voice started to sound high and broken, sobbing sweetly against the demon's shoulder. Her cunt was red and drenched with slick, stretched wide from use, and Crowley was careful to avoid the area in case it was too sensitive right now. The angel still ground down against her, and the demon thrust up shallowly, cautiously turning Aziraphale on her side and holding one of her legs up, sinking back in. 

Crowley hesitantly prodded a finger against the angel's clit, gently stroking against the top of the hood, and even such a small touch had her lover rolling backwards and crying out with pleasure. The demon felt a sudden tension, a pressure contracting around her tightly for a moment till it finally stilled, and smiled with pride.

She slipped out slowly and smoothly, turning the angel around on her back so she could rub her cock and finish right over her clit, hissing out a long breath. Aziraphale twitched and gasped as the warm cum rushed onto her, smiling weakly and using a few fingers to feebly press what she could into her cunt, humming with satisfaction and locking her thighs together to savor the heat. 

The demon melted down beside her, panting into her ear as she threaded her fingers into ruffled wings and spread her own around her spent wife.

"You really love being all filled up, don't you?" Crowley whispered teasingly against her shoulder, stroking under her chin. There was still a thin trail of drool coating the side of it, and she cleaned it up with her chin. "I was so worried about you, but you could've easily held a few more I think." Aziraphale chuckled, pressing against the hand that rubbed at her belly comfortingly. "I forget how wonderfully greedy you are."

"Definitely, but I knew you wouldn't stop panicking about me if that was the case. Everything in its own time, I suppose." 

"...Would it be wrong to admit I was even a little excited about seeing them hatch? I know this was only for play, but...I couldn't help but imagine my dove tending to one of our own little fledglings." she whispered, nuzzling her face closer. Though the concept of parenthood seemed far off right now, if it was a possibility to the angel as well, it made her chest tingle with warmth. "Regardless, I truly enjoyed these past few days."

"I know. I'd love to do this again someday, you know. Maybe when we're just a little more...settled in. I haven't even finished cleaning the house for Spring!" 

"Well, maybe we can just rest up for tonight. Your body's been through an awful lot." she said softly, curling her body closer around her. "I have to keep my mate nice and taken care of, don't I?" she simpered, cuddling her hands into soft feathers. 

"You always do." she murmured, eyelids batting. "You're right, dear. I'll stay in our nest for just a bit longer."


End file.
